Cordially
by Piratelizard101
Summary: Summary: Iemitsu receives an absurd invitation regarding his only daughter and the top Hitman in the world. Fem!TsunaxAdult!Reborn. ColonelloLal and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Iemitsu receives an absurd invitation regarding his only daughter and the top Hitman in the world. Fem!TsunaxAdult!Reborn. ColonelloLal and other pairings.

A/N: Instead of Adult!Reborn is it Uncursed!Reborn….? Anyway, this totally popped into my head. Mainly because it would be funny to actually see Iemitsu's reaction if this ever happened…. That and the manga had been giving me a lot of R27 feels recently….

Also, all the arcobaleno are adults or uncursed….

We cordially invite….

It was a nice day, if Iemitsu could comment. There wasn't too much paper work on his desk, no Mafiosi attacking, and yellow rays of sun passed through the neatly cleaned glass windows of his office. The sun illuminated the happy family picture of Nana, himself, and his precious 5 year old daughter. It had been taken over 16 years ago. Now that the blonde man thought about it, Tsuna had just recently turned 21. He had called over the phone to wish her a happy birthday, but Nana had answered the phone and told him Tsuna was out celebrating with everyone else.

To say the least, Iemitusu cried like a baby. He was even ranting to Lal Mirch, who was about ready to stuff peppers (with the same name as herself) down his throat. "My baby girl doesn't even remember I exist!" or "Why doesn't my own cute daughter looooove meeeeeeeee!" He was saved thanks to Colonello.

Iemitsu was able to put it in the back of his mind eventually. Today, he had nothing to do but put his feet up on the desk and imagine his next vacation to the family. Even if the vacation was going to be far from now. It was still a nice day.

"Iemitsu." Lal strutted through his office doors with Colonello at her side. He was carrying a little blonde haired baby. Basil followed in with an arm full of envelopes. "You have mail that's a week old to go through. This stuff requires your attention."

"Cayenne-chan!" Iemitsu was quick to pay attention to the baby girl and even more quick to ignore Lal. Nope. No work today. Colonello handed his baby girl to Iemitsu, being especially gentle. Cayenne, or Cay, liked Iemitsu a lot. He was like a grandpa to her. She showed it by tugging at his shirt and giving him a gummy smile. "I can't wait till my little darling Tsuna gets married and has an equally cute granddaughter as you, Cay-chan. But first Tsuna-neechan is gonna have to find a worthy groom."

Cayenne laughed and Iemitsu sat on his desk chair with the baby on his lap. He failed to notice Colonello and Lal share a 'our boss is an idiot look'. Basil bit his lip and began to stack the mail on his desk. He specifically put the small black envelope a top the rest. Basil had a feeling Iemitsu was about to have a very, very shocked fit. Lal sighed, picking her baby up off CEDEF's boss. "I really do suggest you go through the mail. Colonello, I'm taking Cayenne outside. You two handle _him_."

Colonello and Basil both looked extremely anxious. They even jumped when the door closed behind Lal. Iemitsu picked up the black envelope, marveling at the beautiful silver borders and the specialized cursive of his name in the middle. It was stamped with a silver sun and the Vongola symbol in the center of the sun. Instead of colored wax, it was actually stamped with melted, especially shaped metal.

Iemitsu was hesitant to break the seal on such a piece of work, but eventually he did. There was a card, exactly the same size as the envelope, inside. It was black with the same silver font.

We cordially invite you to join us in the

Celebration of the Wedding of

**Sawada, Tsunayoshi**

And

**Arcobaleno, Reborn**

On May 20th at 3 O'clock

Vongola Manor

Iemitsu read it over again. And again. And again. And then a few more times. Then, the big huge freak out happened. The mail went everywhere and the desk flipped over, Iemitsu standing up too fast and bumping against it. Colonello and Basil jumped back, avoiding certain death from the heavy wooden desk. The boss of CEDEF was having a mental break down. He was screaming incoherently at his two most trusted men and threatening the life of the 'blasted, black haired son of !#&$ who dared to marry his daughter'.

(In Namimori, Reborn sneezed into his espresso cup. He was sitting, reading the paper, in the kitchen. Just another normal day. Tsuna looked up pass her meal, brows knitting. Reborn shrugged, 'Probably just some pepper'.)

"I-Iemitsu-dono! Please calm yourself!" Basil begged, frantically. Colonello put a hand on the younger's shoulder and shook his head. Iemitsu picked up his cell and began dialing a phone number. He broke the pad, screamed, and reached for the desk phone. He calmed himself enough to dial the house number. It rang twice before a smooth baritone answered.

"Sawada resi-"

"You son of a !#&$! How dare you even #%&^*$ think about laying a hand on my daughter!" Iemitsu yelled, angrily.

(00)

On the other side of the phone, Reborn sighed. Tsuna peered around the corner, frowning. The Italian shook his head saying 'nothing'. Iemitsu was yelling a crap ton of insults and threats through the phone. Instead of listening, Reborn placed the phone on his shoulder. "Hey, Tsuna. Your dad RSVP-ed."

"_**You goddamn little &%$ ! I do not support this!**_"

"Bye, Iemitsu. I'll see you on the 20th." Reborn watched his bride walk away happily before whispering into the phone. "I'll kill you if you ruin this for us."

Then he hung up. Reborn sighed, cracking his neck at the same time. Iemitsu was over a week late on an RSVP. Tsuna had been in complete freak out mode. She was constantly looking at the phone, biting her lips. Tripping. There was a whole lot of tripping. Their seemingly never-ending supply dwindle to single digits just yesterday. The brunette was just sweating over how 'is father going to be okay with this… I know we asked grandpa ninth instead….but he was busy…. I wonder if he'll show up…. I-'. Good God did Reborn want to shoot himself.

Marrying Tsuna wasn't and could never be a bad thing. But being related to Iemitsu was. Reborn gave another heavy sigh. He turned his head scratching at the hairline under his fedora. That's when he noticed that Tsuna was leaning against the wall, worry marring her soft features. "Is something wrong?"

"How long have you been there?" Reborn replied, smirking. A pair of sun kissed hands grabbed at the small body in front of him. Tsuna rested her chin against the world renowned hitman's chest. It was funny how short Tsuna was. Then again, Reborn mused, she was just a half-inch off the average for Japanese women.

"You stood in front of the phone for 5 minutes. Did father say something?" She asked, slight alarm passing her milk chocolate eyes.

"RSVP-ed. That's all." He replied, non-chalant.

"You suck awful at lying." Tsuna chuckled, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. When they had started officially dating, Tsuna was eighteen. Not that she and Reborn didn't go out on 'dates'. _Dates _that the Italian had refused to call dates, by the way. The brunette was self-conscious about touching or all physical contact. Often, questions such as 'is it okay to put my hand their?', or 'Wow… we're holdign hands… is that..okay?', or 'is k-k-k-k-kissing…ohmygodohmygodohmygod…is this f-fine?' popped into her head. Reborn was highly entertained by how flustered she got. (and unknown to Tsuna, he was purposely _trying_ to get her to freak out.)

But now, her arms just fell naturally around the contours of Reborn's body. Happily resting her head on his shoulders while he read a book on the couch while Tsuna played a video game. From their physical interactions to their communication, everything just seemed to work.

Reborn loved Tsuna. It didn't matter why or how or all the other small details that people loved to pick at, it just mattered that it was true. "You know, dear," Goodness, when had he become so soft that he even used pet names, "…some would disagree with that statement?"

"Fine." Tsuna stuck out the tip of her tongue. "You suck at lying to me."

Reborn laughed, "You're dad doesn't approve of anyone marrying his 'adorable-adorably cute and only daughter'."

"…he forgot that we're been dating for four years didn't he?"

"Most likely. Maman told him over three months ago that we were getting married. He threatened me then too." Reborn smirked. Iemitsu and Nana had quite the difference in opinion when they found out that the Italian had proposed. Maman was so happy, she nearly dropped the cooking utensil in her hand. She immediately hugged Tsuna and congratulated them.

Nana had hugged Reborn too and she said, "I know you're already in the family, but welcome to the family, Reborn."

Iemitsu had apparently chosen to completely repress the memory of finding out her daughter was dating the number one hitman in the world. Reborn could relate, he would hate his daughter to date a man as dangerous as him. But Iemitsu's logic wasn't going to stop him.

"He'll come, Tsuna." Reborn drew a circle with his fingertip across Tsuna's lower back. "He's being a baby, but he pull through. He wouldn't miss your wedding day. Even if it was for Vongola. Even if it was for Vongola, it doesn't matter. The whole family is going to be there."

"Don't remind me. If you do, my knees'll start shaking and I'll fall." Tsuna replied, nervously.

"I'll make sure to tell you right before the ceremony then." Reborn chuckled, kissing Tsuna's eyebrow. Tsuna shuddered in his arms. It just made Reborn laugh into the thick brown locks, his fingers tangling through the mess that Tsuna called hair. The smell of oranges filled his nostrils. Tsuna had such a beautiful mess of thick hair. "You smell, dame-Tsuna."

"Heeey," Tsuna whined, jokingly. She got up on her toes and kissed Reborn's jaw line. "You know, we don't have any appointments for anything today. We could just…."

"Lay in bed and cuddle." Reborn finished for his beloved.

"I was thinking more along the lines of sex." Tsuna grumbled.

"Nope. Rules, Tsuna." Reborn chuckled. It was funny to torture Tsuna.

"I know." She humph-ed. "No sex until the honeymoon. Which makes no sense since we've already had sex. _A lot_."

"Rules are rules, dame-Tsuna." Reborn had to hide his bemused smirk when Tsuna showed visible signs of dislike.

A/N: I guess this can be a two shot. At first I was going to do a full story, but I'm not too sure how much motivation I have… Then it turned into a one shot. Now, I'm being indecisive and I guess I'm going to go for a two shot… yeah…. Anyway, please share your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed the first of (maybe) two.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, that was unexpected… Good, but I never expected to get that many favs or follows or reviews for that matter. But thanks a whole bunch, everyone! Also, someone asked, an RSVP is just a response to an invitation.

I suck at writing humor and romance…. But apparently not as horrible as I thought. That's a relief.

Any who, please enjoy the second chapter!

Cordially

Reborn was just dawdling around the house. He had already had his store bought cup of espresso. He usually had a homemade cup, as Tsuna had mastered making just the perfect espresso for his taste. It was all thanks to Nana, after putting her daughter through a month of cooking lessons, that Tsuna had actually learned to cook and all that. Not that she was the only one cooking in the house. Reborn was a chef and a fine one at that. Still, Tsuna made him one cup everyday of his favorite drink. It seemed _wrong _to betray his soon to be wife and amazing barista.

…soon to be wife. That was a beautiful thought on it's own. Reborn let the smallest smile grace his lips. A man got to sit around a lot when the wedding preparations were being made and he got to think a whole lot too. The more the black haired hitman thought about marriage, he was becoming more and more excited. Even jittery (But that maybe from the caffeine). Nonetheless, Reborn was never one for marriage or settling down. He was a get-up-n'-go type of guy who traveled around the world. Loved his freedom.

He couldn't image traveling the world without Tsuna anymore. Sure being tied to the Vongola decimo would impede on his freedom, but, as long as he could freely call Tsuna his and kiss her anytime he wanted, it would all be fine. You have to give up some things to gain others.

'_I'll see later.' _Tsuna had whispered in his ear that morning. She had pressed a light kiss against his forehead and left. Reborn had gotten up shortly after, not liking that one side of the bed was empty.

Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, and Bianchi (who only tried to kill Tsuna once since the wedding was announced before she accepted that Reborn was truly with Tsuna) had dragged the brunette out of bed for (gasp) fitting. Haru was squealing excitedly and saying something along the lines of _'a dress makes it official official'. _That's how his morning started. With the unexpected (though should have been expected) room invasion of squealing girls and then being ripped away from his Tsuna.

It was hardly a good morning. The knock on the damn door just proved that it was going to get worse.

Reborn sighed (he'd been doing this a lot lately) and got up to answer the knock. He heard the crunch of brown paper bags and immediately registered the guest as Nana. Then, the scent of Italian cologne and one particularly hateful father entered Reborn's senses. The hitman thought his escape route.

1. Through the back door.

2. Over the fence, run across neighbor's yard undetected.

3. Over neighbor's fence and into the street.

4. Hang out at Yamamoto sushi until Iemitsu's gone.

"Reborn-kun! Papa wanted to visit before the wedding and I brought groceries." Nana said as the Italian opened the door. If only maman hadn't been there…

"Let me take those." Reborn didn't bother looking at Iemitsu. He could feel the hate radiate off his soon to be father-in-law like flames. Anyone would feel it. Except Nana, but she was oblivious to many, many things. Instead, the hitman grabbed the bags from Nana and took them to the kitchen.

"Is Tsuna out today?" Nana asked, brightly.

"Yes. She's getting fitted. She'll be back later." Reborn replied, raising his voice. Nana had taken herself and Iemitsu to the living room. A happy giggle made it's way into the kitchen. If it wasn't for the doominator in the other room, Reborn would've been happy to carry out a conversation. But it was inevitable that Iemitsu and him would have a 'talk'.

"Do you know what the dress looks like, Reborn-kun?" His soon to be mother-in-law asked as the hitman entered the room. He sat down next to Nana (avoiding sitting across from the Sawada couple) and on the other side sat Iemitsu.

"Kyoko-chan and the rest of ladies wouldn't let Tsuna tell or show anything." Reborn replied, "Do you know if there's anything I can do for the wedding preparations?"

Maman pursed her lips, softly. "Oh! Let me get it from across the street. Sorry, Iemitsu, I forgot that you wanted me to bring that."

The Italian hitman didn't even get a chance to beg for Nana to wait up. She just left. She wouldn't take too long, since they literally lived across the street from maman. Which was a rule that Nana herself had set down. She wanted Reborn and Tsuna to live as close by as possible. So with a few…_methods _Reborn managed to get the place across the street.

"Your house maybe across the street, but it's going to take her a while to get back here." Iemitsu informed the ex-Arcobaleno. He was using the tone of voice that the CEDEF boss used when talking to dangerous Mafioso. Reborn had heard that voice a lot, but never was it directed at him. Oh shit…

"Are you here to threaten, maim, severely injure, or kill me? If that is the case, I will fight back against my bride's old man." Reborn was reaching for the Leon gun inside his suit and Iemitsu was charging up his flames. If a fight is what the blonde elder needed, the world's number one hitman was willing to give him one. Still, no way he was backing away from the spot (rightfully gained) at Tsuna's side. Hell no. He'd kick the crap out of his 'father-in-law' first. Especially since Iemitsu _forgot _that they were dating for a few years now.

_click. _

The door jingled and immediately the flames and gun were hidden again. Tsuna's soft 'goodbye' could be heard from the door before the door closed. The brunette walked into the living room, looking happily pleased. A gentle red blush covered her cheeks and a little shy smile graced her lips. Her thick hair was up in tangle of a stylish pony tail (clearly one of the ladies' doing. No way Tsuna was competent enough in fashion to put her hair up in such an even pony tail).

"Good afternoon, love." Reborn drawled out, almost forgetting that Iemitsu was in the room. Tsuna's face drained of the blush when she noticed the most prevalent men in her life sitting on a couch together.

"Umm… dad? What're you doing here?" She replied, confused.

"Weren't you suppose to be back later?" Iemitsu asked, forcing a smile. Reborn saw him _glare _at the wedding ring on Tsuna's finger.

"We were suppose to get lunch… but I told them I wasn't that hungry." Tsuna looked extremely confused. "Why did you come down to Japan? The wedding is in Italy. About half an hour away from where you stay."

"I wanted to see my cute daughter." (and kill her groom) Iemitsu said and thought.

"O-oh." Tsuna replied, her brown eyes shifting to Reborn. "I guess we should have an early dinner together…yeah?" The look of pure dislike that crossed Reborn's face was both laughable and scary.

"I'll find your mom and get some sake to bring over." Iemitsu left the house, very much reluctant. Reborn slumped on the couch, sighing. Tsuna, shaking herself out of shock, came over kissed her groom on the cheek. The Italian replied with a grunt. "We were walking by the house to get lunch from the market and then I felt dad's dying will flames. Did you two fight?"

Reborn stretched up and languidly stood up. His spring bride was giving him a half-frown. "We were going to. Your hyper intuition has gotten scary, Tsuna."

"Why is dad here?"

"To severely maim and/or injure me." Reborn replied, dead serious. "I'll start cooking. Entertain your dad so that he doesn't kill me while I'm making alfredo."

"Like he can actually kill you. You're just trying to hide behind me." Tsuna laughed. A chime-like sound that bounced off Reborn's ear drum in the most pleasurable ways. The brunette gave him a swift smack on the behind and said, "Go on then. That pasta better be good or else."

"Domestic abuse isn't a good way to start a marriage, dearest." The Italian replied, disappearing into the kitchen.

Tsuna just scoffed. "The years of training under your Spartan tutelage, that's abuse."

(00)

It was…awkward. Reborn and maman were bustling around the kitchen getting the meal ready. Maman cooking homemade pasta and the Italian making his perfect signature alfredo sauce. The kitchen smelled heavenly, an aroma from a top class restaurant. After adding a few herbs into the cause, Reborn averted his attention to the pan seared blackened chicken in the pan. Nana took over stirring the sauce.

Years of living together had made Nana and Reborn the best cooking team. They weren't the awkward part of the night. Oh no… It was the soon to be bride and the soon to be father-in-law. Iemitsu had long since finished off his first beer and was on to the sake bottle, half of which was now gone. He was rambling too.

"I just don't understand why you want to marry this guy. He's a hitman and a womanizer!" _-Reborn was far from a womanizer, women were just attracted to him- _

"You're guardian are better candidates to be your groom. Like Hayato-kun or Takeshi-kun." -_Gokudera and Yamamoto has been together for over 7 or so years. It was there anniversary soon. Tsuna made a mental note to wish them a happy anniversary.-_

"Or Hibari or, hell, I'll even say Dino is better than Reborn." _-Hibari was probably the worst candidate for a husband. Unless you're name is Dino Cavallone. The two of them are together too. It isn't Tsuna's fault that all the guys around her happened to be gay- _

"Except I don't love any of them, father." Tsuna cut into Iemitsu's next 'who is a better husband than Reborn' comment. She could see the way her groom's shoulders tightened. The hitman wasn't too fond of being compared to others. That and the very idea of Tsuna being with someone else was absolutely infuriating to him. One of Reborn's flaws as a lover was how possessive he was. "I'm pretty sure it couldn't matter who I was marrying anyway. You still wouldn't approve. Nono said that me and Reborn are a perfect match."

Iemitsu looked taken aback. It was easy to tell what he was thinking. '_My little girl is growing up.' _Tsuna could teller the latter part of the thought too. It was as simple as '_I wasn't even there to see it.' _Her father wasn't always there and for a longest time in Tsuna's life, she sometimes wished that her father was dead instead of just being absent. It wasn't until she matured that Tsuna truly understood why Iemitsu was always gone. He was just trying to protect his family. She would've done the same thing.

Her father suffered greatly too. He never fully witnessed the growth of his daughter. If there was anything in parenthood that as truly enjoyable, it was the progression of your child. Looking back at photos and recalling memories. First words. The first steps. Iemitsu missed out on those. It wasn't that he disapproved of the wedding or even of Reborn (who he thought highly off). Iemitsu just wasn't ready to see his cute Tsunayoshi grow up.

Tsuna understood that. If she had been two years younger, the brunette would've had a fit and thought badly of her no-good father. It wasn't like that. First, she understood love and what it felt like to be away from the object of your affection. Iemitsu was ripped away from the things that he loved. That is and will always be painful. From there, it wasn't hard to understand her loser dad.

"T-Tsuna. It's too soon for you to be getting married!" Iemitsu was drunk, but this way he could tell his feelings to Tsuna better. Which is weird. One would figure that being drunk made you less coherent, but, well, people are friggin' weird.

"Maybe." Tsuna just shrugged. Reborn's ear twitched. It was cute whenever the hitman heard something he disapproved of. He had a bad habit of twitching his left ear. "But that's not really your choice. You're my father. When it comes to these things, all you can do is let go and cheer for me, right?"

The blonde Sawada looked on the verge of tears, from sudden realization and pride. After a moment, he did start crying. The adult engulfed Tsuna into a bone crushing hug. Nana giggled happily. She always knew that this day would come. Reborn just sighed in relief. Good, no cuts or bruises before the wedding.

"But you have to protect your chastity against this devil!" Iemitsu was still being a baby. The awkward silence in the room reached the lowest limit.

Tsuna laughed, nervously. "About that…"

"What chastity?" Reborn asked, sarcastically. Iemitsu turned super pale, gushing out incoherent words and babbles. Then, he just fainted unable to take that much 'growing up' in one night.

After seeing her husband pass out, Nana just replied, "Don't worry. He'll be up for dinner."

A/N: End it here or go on….? We'll see. I realized that the way I picture R27 is like a couple that is just the perfect match. They make up for each other's weirdness and just work amazingly together. And they teach each other how to grow as a person too. I don't know why but that's how I think about them. The kind of "I got your back, if you have mine" type.

Anyway, yeah, This may or may not go on. I have to make a decision of whether I want to make a long story (It will be M rated, if I do). I do have plans in mind, but they're probably going to be very different and a bit darker. Going into what it would be like to be a mafia family, children and all the good stuff. But we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everybody! This fic is so fluffy that it hurts. I usually don't like writing romance, but this isn't so bad. As long as it's Reborn! Anyway, this is the last chapter of Cordially, but I do want to do a sequel (sort've). I would've added it to this story, but it is going to be rated M._

_I see Enma as Tsuna's gay best friend in this. I couldn't think of anyone expect Fon. Mostly because Enma would probably need a very gentle lover._

Cordially

The yellow spring sun was peeping through the blinds and casting playful lights across the number one hitman's Italian apartment. It had been a long time since he'd been here. It was still taken care of by the woman who ran the apartment complex. He made sure to pay her a handsome lump of cash. It was still as clean as if Reborn was the one staying there when they arrived. Leon's favorite plant was a lively shade of green. The chameleon was currently sleeping peacefully on one of the evergreen leaves.

A pair of suit cases were tucked away in a corner of the room. A few piece of clothing were hanging about. Tsuna's favorite 27 shirt hung on the back of a dark cherry wood chair. A black jacket was haphazardly tossed on the other chair. It was a small apartment. With only two rooms connected by an arch way. One was the tiny kitchen and the other was the large bedroom with a table and only two chairs. It was one of Reborn's favorite apartments. His actually house was smaller than one would expect coming from a highly paid hitman, but it was still larger than this two roomed apartment. For some reason he was highly attracted to this small little room.

He liked the metal railed balcony that looked out into the water. It was one of the many apartments on a busy Italian main street. The building was tall enough so that the beach and the sea was in clear view.

"Hmm…" A sleepy noisy made it's way out of a slowly waking Tsunayoshi. Reborn was listening to the bustle of the street below and the casual Italian dialect he missed. His bare back was leaned against the wooden headboard. Tsuna's head was rested on his stomach. Her thick head of fluffy brown locks were loose and, as per every time Reborn woke up earlier than Tsuna, the Italian was stroking her hair. Tsuna took in a huge breathe and yawned, blowing warm air against the hitman's naked stomach. She looked up with sleepy brown eyes and a smile. "How was the bachelor's party?"

"That depends. Were there strippers at the bachelorette party?" Reborn smirked.

"There was one dressed as a cowboy. He wasn't that great though. He did give Enma-kun a lap dance. I thought he was going to faint." Tsuna replied, humorously. She was drawing little circle across her soon to be husband's bare skin. "What about your strippers, were they good?"

"No. In fact, the whole bachelor's party was only fun when Mammon and Fon started drunk fighting. Then Colonello wanted to join in. The 'escort girls' got scared and disappeared." Reborn explained. "The bruise next to my sternum is from your dad. He came just to make sure I wasn't being a 'cuckhold'. And wait, _Enma_ got a lap dance? Aren't you suppose to be the one getting a lap dance?"

"First of all, your Tsuna-is-with-another-guy sense would tingle and I would've had a dead stripper to bury. So instead, I put the 'To be married' sash on Enma last minute." Tsuna giggled, shifting her body under the dark sheets. "I'm honestly surprised that Fon-kun didn't burst through the door and kidnap him."

"Fon's not possessive."

"-Unlike someone I know." Tsuna cut off her lover, stretching out her taut muscles. She gave the black haired Italian a kiss before sliding off the bed and into the small kitchen.

"When did you become a morning person?" Reborn chuckled. Tsuna was running around full of energy in nothing but girls' boxers and a blue tank top. The hitman was always an early bird, but his lover was late to get up and was always late. He could think of one reason.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of the coffee machine cut through apartment and the smell of strong espresso filled the tiny space. Reborn just let his feet take him to the kitchen where the brunette was trying up her hair in a haphazard braid. "Tsuna, want me to braid your hair?"

"No thanks." Tsuna shrugged, "The gals are just gonna rip it apart anyway. At least we have until 11 together."

"…Are you excited? You are… _happy_, correct?" It was weird, but to some degree Reborn was scared that maybe, that the .0000001% chance, that Tsuna would run off. It was a stupid fear, but it didn't seem to matter even though he knew it was irrational. Big pools of melted chocolate shined brightly. The short brunette engulfed him in a hug.

"I love you. I should be the one worrying that you'll get cold feet." Tsuna said against his chest. "I never thought about marriage all that seriously, but I couldn't think of anyone else. Just you. So don't you dare walk out on me."

"That's the last thing you should be afraid of, love." Reborn reassured, softly. He was stroking Tsuna's back, massaging her sides, pressing finger tips against her shoulders. He wanted to make sure that all the touches he laid against her skin showed just how much he loved her and reassured her that he was never leaving her side.

_Beep. Beep. _

"Oh!" Tsuna detached herself from the number one hitman and busied herself, making the perfect cup of espresso.

(00)

It was like leprechauns were tap dancing across Tsuna stomach. The feeling was too heavy to be butterflies and way too jittery as well. Bianchi was finishing up the last bit of styling on Tsuna's brown hair. It was pulled into 3 braids, two large ones and one small one. The large braids were pulled into a neat bun, pinned down by hair pins and seven glittering jeweled pins, one for every color of the seven flames of the dying will. The little braid started from behind her temple and was attached to the bun. In it were yellow crystals of the sun flame. It wasn't Tsuna's idea, but the family was insistent on doing everything she didn't want. Like a super expensive, extravagant wedding.

"Nervous?" Bianchi asked, spraying down a piece of loose hair. "The whole family is going to be watching." The color drained from Tsuna's face faster than a trauma victim. The artificial blush on her cheeks weren't enough to hid how pale she suddenly became. To the poison scorpion, it was mild pay back for taking who was suppose to be _her_ man.

"Bianchi-chan!" Enma scolded. The red head quickly took Bianchi's spot and placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, calming her down. "She didn't mean anything bad was going to happened. If you trip, so what. I-I mean… not that you'll trip! You'll be fine. It's not like you can trip on the dress. O-or maybe you can, b-but that doesn't mean you will!"

"Enma-kun…you are not helping." Haru said. She was sure that Tsuna had practically stopped breathing. "Tsu-chan! Calm down!" Haru grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders and forced her to look into Haur Muira's dark eyes. "Deos Reborn-kun love you?"

"…Yes." Tsuna failed to see how this was helping.

"Do you love him?" Kyoko asked behind Haru and with the same resolve as the other.

"Yes! You know that!"

"Then, tell me, why are we having this wedding?" Haru asked, seriously.

"Because… Reborn and I love each other." Tsuna replied, shyly. It wasn't that she was shy with her relationship with Reborn (maybe a little (a lot) shy), but the word 'love' made her spine tingle and her stomach drop. People say that that was the effect of 'puppy love', a.k.a the beginning of every relationship. Then why did she feel that way? Why did her heart race like a Jackhammer every time she thought of Reborn and 'love'?

"Then, why should anything else matter?" Kyoko gave the brunette a brilliant smile.

Tsuna blinked at her before breaking out into a small smile. "I'm… I'm really going to get married. T-to Reborn."

'Yup!" Haru cheered. "Next, we'll be planning Enma-kun's wedding!"

"Wait! What!" Enma asked, flustered. Talk about being shy in relationships.

Tsuna giggled at the shenanigans that occurred in the bride's dressing room. Haru and Kyoko began to tease Enma about their various plans for his "SUPAH! RED WEDDING!" as Haru said. Kyoko teasingly held up a tape measure to Enma's torso and rambled on about the perfect dress.

Speaking of dresses, the one thing that Tsuna would not let anyone touch or handle was the pure white wedding dress that belonged to her mother. The only thing that was altered about it was the fit. Seeing that Tsuna had a little bit more curves than Nana did, it was important to fit the dress to her size. That was the thing, she couldn't possibly ruin some of the best memories that this dress held. From Nana and Iemitsu to the failed June wedding of Bianchi and Reborn. It was too precious of an artifact to alter drastically.

"Ladies… and Enma-kun, can I have a moment with my daughter?" Iemitsu's voice cut in the hyper teasing and just general fun that the dressing room atmosphere held. Kyoko, Haru, and Enma quickly skipped out of the room, wishing Tsuna whispered good lucks. The brunette stood up quickly and blushed. "You look…stunning. I can't believe you're really getting married."

"T-thank you." Tsuna replied, nervously. "I hope you don't mind that we used kaa-san's dress. I asked her if I could."

"Tsuna. You belong in that dress as much as your mother did." Iemitsu said, proudly. He stared at his daughter for a second and thought _when did Tsuna turn into such a lovely young lady? _"Speaking of which, don't mind us. We going to cry. It's inevitable."

"Dad…" Tsuna felt a prickle behind her eye. An itch that indicated tears. Oh god, why now? Iemitsu grabbed both her hands and squeezed them.

"I may not have been totally supportive of your relationship-" He did repress the memory of the two of them dating, "-but I want you to know that I'm happy for you and I'll be here for you. I'm still going to probably kill Reborn."

"Dad… Stop. Please. You're going to make me cry. I don't pull off mascara trails down my cheeks too well." Tsuna laughed. Then, in what seemed like the longest time in the world, she hugged Iemitsu. Tsuna hadn't hugged her father in so long. Probably since she was a toddler.

Iemitsu stood frozen for a second before circling his arms around his daughter. He was bawling already. The wedding hadn't even started yet and the bride's father was already in tears. How the heck was Iemitsu going to get through the wedding? Most likely with a box of tissues.

After a moment they separated. Tsuna gave her father a look of fear. "Please, don't let me fall."

"I'll make sure you get to the alter perfectly fine. A-and hand you over to that bast- I mean, Reborn…" Iemitsu was still crying, over exaggerated crocodile tears. He pulled a white veil over Tsuna's face. "Are you ready?"

(00)

_A/N: Not to cut into the middle of the story. But these next few happenings are based on poor, last minute research on Italian wedding tradition. For example, Colonello( the best man) is going to be cutting Reborn's tie. It's to raise money for the honeymoon. Usually done after the ceremony, but I'm going to do it before. Cause I can. In the Vongola, it's done just for fun (this is my take on it). As for the iron, it's tradition to ward of evil. Also, the groom will walk his mother to her seat. Seeing that Reborn has no mommy. I had to use someone else. Hehehe. _

_Also, the cutting of the ribbon and offering of the bloom from the bouquet to the groom's "mother", is also tradition for Italian weddings. _

(00)

Timoteo and Reborn walked down arm-in-arm down the aisle. Some of the Vongola members, snickered at the sight. The ninth generation bosses were practically falling over in laughter. The wedding venue was small and only key members of the family were actually allowed to view the ceremony. Most of the guests, over a few hundred of them, waited outside for the ceremony to finish. The number one hitman took the aisle in long strides, next to his _mother. "_I didn't realize that I was the product of Mpreg, Timoteo."

The ninth boss chuckled in response. "I'm the closest thing to a parent you have, Reborn. You could've chosen Nana as the mother."

"She's from the same family as Tsuna. It wouldn't have worked." Reborn explained, fluidly.

"Oh sure." Timoteo replied, humorously. "Seriously though, you better watch yourself around Tsuna's family. I can feel their desire to murder you. Speaking of which, nice make up. Covered it up nicely." Reborn twitched. He did not need to be reminded of a certain blonde Sawada right now. "You'll be taking up the last name of Vongola, correct?"

"Yes. Tsuna and I agreed on it already." Reborn nodded. It was a seven color wedding. The flower petals scattered around them were yellow dahlias. Each end piece of the seats was made up of each color of the sky. It was like a color wheel, but with only the six guardian flame colors and the sky's orange in the middle of it all. But the seats and other normal garnishes of the wedding was white, trimmed with a variety of the colors. It's not as colorful as described. The little artful pieces of mutli-colors were splotches in the white wedding.

Reborn sat Timoteo on one of the front seats and walked himself to the alter. Colonello was waiting for him with a pair of scissors. Actually, all the arcobaleno were behind him with evil glints in their eyes. But it was the blonde soldier who grabbed him. He quickly went to work on taking off Reborn's black tie.

"Undressing me, already? I thought that was Tsuna's job for the honeymoon." Reborn grinned. Colonello made a face. Tsuna was, to some degree, the little sister they never had. He cut the tie into a few different pieces and held them up. The arcobaleno became in charge of handing them out.

"Come on, everyone! Who wants a piece of the groom's tie?" Colonello announced, excitedly. Timoteo, of course, got a piece right off the bat. So did maman. A few girls and guys were shouting for a piece. Haru and Kyoko cheered loudly. Luce threw them a piece. One to Dino, who was sitting in the second row with Hibari. Mammon threw a piece to Lussuria, who squealed in response. Fran, wearing one of his large hats (this one designed to be Leon's face), was thrown a piece too. Colonello grabbed the last piece. "I get the last! I am best man, after all."

"Should've picked a better best m-" Reborn was grumbling when suddenly the miniature orchestra broke into the wedding song that was going to be stuck in at least half the guests' head. The large ribbon at the front of the venue's gates fell as Tsuna's white gloved hands cut it in a clean line. Reborn stopped breathing for a second. He was feeling the typical sense that every happy guy felt when they saw their soon, very soon, to be wife in a wedding dress.

Oh man, did Tsuna look stunning. Not sexy. Not cute. Just beautiful. The dress fit in the right places and showed off her natural, small curves. She was petite. Next to Iemitsu, she looked even shorter. The bouquet of seven colors, was the only color between her and Iemitsu, other than the glittering in her hair. She took the one sky bloom from the bunch and as she passed Timoteo, Tsuna handed him the bloom.

Iemitsu and her stepped right up to the alter, one little step for Tsuna. Iemitsu out stretched the hand holding his daughter's to Reborn. He took it gladly. The bride stepped up the alter-

When her shoe got caught on the edge and Tsuna totally tripped. It was completely ungraceful in every way. She smacked her front on the wooden floor and a terrified squeak forced itself out of her mouth. As the brunette was used to tripping, she quickly regained composure, only rubbing her forehead a bit, and attempted to stand up. One of her heels dug into a piece of the dress. The heel cracked and completely snapped off.

Reborn grabbed her by the waist and pulled her upright. Tsuna immediately buried her face in his chest. He could _feel _the heat of her embarrassment. Okay, it wasn't his fault. But the hitman just started laughing. The kind of uncontrolled laugh. It wasn't long before the rest of guests started laughing too.

Tsuna hit him, slightly. "You jerk!" It was a muffled yell.

Reborn took Tsuna's heated face into his hands. "You are just too cute, dame-Tsuna."

"Hm. Maybe father was right. I shouldn't be marrying you."

"Too late now." Reborn chuckled. For the rest of the ceremony, he held her by her waist. After all, he could place the blame on Tsuna's broken heel. That just happened to break. Yeah…

After saying their 'I do's and vows. It was finally time to seal the deal. Funny, in all the years that the two of them had dated, they never kissed in front of others. So their wedding kiss was a sort of first kiss, maybe not for them, but for others it was.

_A/N: And that is the end for Cordially! Thanks for the support guys. I'm sorry for the rushed ending. It just felt right somehow. That and I don't knwo much about wedding ceremonies... I've decided that I will write a sequel-ish. It's just because I have to change the rating… And it's not about the wedding anymore. So I guess it is a sequel… ish. I'll post that when it is finished. It's either going to start at the reception or the honeymoon. Or both in one chapter. We'll see!_

_Thanks again! I hope it was an enjoyable read!_


End file.
